


I Trust You

by Morigenos



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Facial Shaving, Hidden Truths DLC, Panic Attacks, Spoilers, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21699823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morigenos/pseuds/Morigenos
Summary: As a display of trust, Corrin shaves Odin's face.
Relationships: Eudes | Owain/My Unit | Kamui | Corrin, My Unit | Kamui | Corrin/Odin
Kudos: 5





	I Trust You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SakuraMota](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraMota/gifts).



> This took much longer then it need to. You may notice that I have rushed in a few parts, sorry about that...

I Trust You

He blames Laslow.  
He blames Selena too, but it's mostly Laslow's fault. 

These pranks are truly getting out of hand. They mostly start off with a scare or a goof, or even if it was just an accident;  
like spilling a full bucket of mop water all over Laslow because Odin tripped over a rock that wasn't there the last time he checked.  
But it escalates hard and fast, the only way one of their 'prank wars' would end is with something on fire and outside intervention.  
This prank was a 'destruction of property' prank, not directly, but it happened in the process.  
Odin was positive Selena had a hand in it too. He just past her on the way to his room and he was sure he seen a smug smirk when  
he walked past. 

Odin was not having a good day already. He had just returned from a two day mission with Niles to clear out some bandits, and a few of  
the dasters just so happened to sneak into their camp and destroy all of their supplies and items. So, Odin was rather cranky upon  
returning. What he hoped was to have a nice bath, make a quick entry in his journal (which he keeps under lock and key because of  
his snooping friends) and then go to Corrin's tree house. Well he was able to do...two of those things.  
Apparently Laslow couldn't accept that the mop water incident was an accident, and managed to get Selena to help him completely mess his  
bathroom. 

What Odin was greeted to when he had returned from his venture was his shaving soap foamed and coated his bathroom. His water basin  
and mirror seemed to be the main target. With an annoyed, frustrated and tired sigh, he got to work before the soap grime claimed his  
bathroom. Luckily, it was an easy clean and didn't take a lot of time, but it grated the little energy he had left. What he was hoping  
when he got back was to clean himself off and spend the evening with Corrin. He was only able to get a quick bath once he cleaned his  
tub. He was hoping for a shave as well, but he took his only razor with him on the mission, which was destroyed by the bandits. He could  
feel the tell tale sign of stubble starting on his face, he really hoped Corrin didn't mind it. Ah, Corrin, the thought of her made all  
his worries melt and his knees weak. He still swoons over her like a love struck fool even though they are well into a year of  
their relationship, although with less anxiety then before they were dating. Cupid's arrow hit him square between the eyes and  
he didn't bothered to remove it. 

He got lost day dreaming he didn't notice he was losing the last of day light until his eyes wandered to the the window, where the sky  
was a brilliant fire of orange and pink. In a chaotic whirlwind, Odin dried off, got dressed in a casual wear of a yellow tunic and  
black high waist trousers that has three large buttons,  
and was out the door; but not before taking the time to lock it (he's aware it won't do much to stop them, since they can always ask  
Niles to just lock picked his door, which the silver haired archer would be more then happy to; but it's something).  
Racing up the winding staircase of Corrin's tree house in record time, he claimed a few seconds to catch his breath. He didn't break a sweat  
in his mad dash, but he was a tad winded. Before he even laid a knuckle on the door, it swung open and a hand shot out to grab him by the  
collar of his tunic to drag him inside. The door shut just as fast as when it opened and arms wrapped around him in a tight, familiar  
and loving hug. He hugged back just as tight, softly planting a kiss on silky, snow-white hair. Corrin lifted her head to look at him  
with beautiful crimson eyes, filled with love and happiness to see him again. He was in total awe before he noticed her move her left arm,  
placing her hand delicately at the base of his neck, before gently pulling him down. He placed a gentle left hand on the side of her soft, lovely  
face, his thumb stroking her cheek as they finally meet for a much welcomed kiss. They would have stayed like that forever, if air wasn't  
such a burdening need. 

"I missed you so much," Corrin said softly as she finished catching her breath. "I know it's only been two days, but it felt much longer."

"I feel much the same, my love!" it's as if he got all his energy back with just the kiss. Spending two days with no one but Niles can really  
take a lot out of a man. "I have longed for your company and sweet embrace for so long!"

Corrin was wearing a sleeveless black dress with a white collar, a pearl necklace that went under the collar, white barefoot sandals  
in the pattern of roses and a black rose on the back of her head where the twists of hair on each side of her head meet. She was truly  
a vision and he felt severely under dressed. 

She gave him a brilliant smile before placing both her hands on his cheeks to pull him for another 'quick' kiss. They pulled away after  
who knows how long just before they got winded again. She stroked his cheek when she noticed the roughness of it, her eyebrows went up  
because, this was a first.

"Hmm, in all the time we've been together, I don't remember you having stubble,"

"A-ah, yes, well, my razor got crushed during the mission. It was the only one I had, so there's not much I can do until I find myself a  
new one," Odin looked to the side before saying, "And get some more shaving soap too." rather quietly. Corrin had her brows up and her  
mouth in a grin, meaning she felt bad for what happened, but she found it quite amusing. 

"You know, I can get you a new razor, best quality I can find! Hmmm," she put a finger on her chin to show she was pondering something,  
"Or maybe not. I must admit, I am rather curious to see how you'd look like with a beard. Might suit you,"

"Hahahaha, if you wish to see me with a beard, you need only ask my dragon lily! I'd go bald if you so wish," he grabbed her hand before  
kissing her knuckle, causing a laugh to break out of her.

"Pfff ha! Heavens no! I like fluffing up your hair too much!" and if to prove her point, she she started to puff up his hair, being mindful  
of the circlet he always wears.  
She almost forgot what they were talking about until her hand brushed on his cheek again. 

"Hmmm, forgive me if is sounds...weird," this got Corrin's attention, "But, what if you gave me a shave?" Odin ended it with a nervous smile,  
waiting for her response. He didn't look at her for a few seconds out of fear of a disapproval face she might pull, not she ever have,  
and he knows she never will, but it was his anxiety spiking for a second.  
Once he looked back at her, she has the look of pure interest. 

Corrin eyes were sparkling at this point, she was always up for trying new things. 

"Okay! I'll get what I need tomorrow, and I can do it the next morning!" a moment of silence past before she quietly added, "What...what do I  
need?"

Odin couldn't help but give a silent chuckle and a smile, which Corrin cutely pouted at; Gods, his wife was adorable.

"Don't laugh! I just don't know to do because I never seen it done! Maybe I can ask Xander how he shaves, or Ryoma to see the difference  
between Nohr and Hosidan tasks. I never had to need to this before so-" Corrin started her rambling. Before she really got started,  
Odin grabbed both of her hands and kissed both her index knuckles. 

"It's okay, my love. I can tell you what you need." He said in a soft, comforting tone. A tone that was saved only for those closes to him.

After telling her what was needed for a shaving session, she wrote it all down and stuck it on the wall where she placed the master schedule  
for the army.  
with a nod, she turned towards Odin with half-lid eyes, getting closer to him.

"Now, how about I show you just how much I missed my chosen one.~"

With those words going straight to his crotch, she pushed him on to the bed as she climed on top of him. After all, they have two days worth  
of time missed they have to make up for.

\--------

In the morning, the two speared some small minutes just looking at each other. Odin was mindlessly twirling a lock of her beautiful long platinum  
hair between his fingers, while she had a hand on his face, playing with the stubble on his face. He giggled every so often when her hand wandered  
below his chin, tickling him. The early light of the day flooding the room, bathing both the lovers in it's soft glow. Oh, to forget the world  
and just stay in this light with each other seemed so heavenly, Odin wondered if the light was guided by Naga herself. 

Begrudgingly accepting the reality that they need to get out of bed, Odin started sitting up, but as he was doing so, quickly gave the lock  
in his hand a slow kiss before letting it to sit up completely.  
Corrin smiled softly, only he could make her swoon this early in the morning.  
She started to give a long stretch, both arms over her head touching the headboard as her legs tried to reach the bottom of the bed. After the  
almost pleasurable stretch, she made no move to get up. She rolled over to curl up in the blankets she has full access to now. Odin, who during her  
treat to go back to sleep, was making coffee for them both in the kitchenette of the tree house. She peeked out of the blanket to stare at Odin's  
strong back. She couldn't see very well because her eyes were still cloudy from sleep, but she knew that the bite marks are still there. She smiled  
at that knowledge as she snuggled into the warm blanket.  
Once finished, he went over to sit on the end of the bed on Corrin's side. 

"Come now, my Goddess. Get it while it's hot." Odin announced, cutting through the silence. He carefully waved to mug with her coffee near her face  
in a effort to make her sit up.

It was successful.

Corrin sat up slowly, once there her head flopped around loosely before turning it towards the coffee. Taking it, and treating it, like it was gold.

"Thank you, I love you," was mumbled into the mug as she took careful sips. The warmth of the coffee filled her, she missed this, the two day he was  
gone was her grumpiest days, she missed her coffee. 

"Anything for you, my love," he kissed her temple before taking a sip from his own coffee. "Oh yes, I do need to report to Lord Leo very soon."  
Corrin let out a loud, long, annoyed groan at this.

Odin snorted, "Ah, aren't you gonna ask Xander about shaving today?" Corrin's eyebrows went up in realization, "Oh yeah! Now, where did I put the list?"  
She looked around in a futile attempt to find it.

"It's by the schedule, dear," He sat up, took a sip from his coffee, "I do need to leave to report to Leo soon, before he decides to send..." a knocking  
on the door interrupted him, then a voice is turning into the ban of Odin's existence. 

"If you two are having morning sex, either finish now, or let me join!" Niles.

"Odin, if you don't come out in a minute, I'm coming in." This made another part of Corrin's brain wake up, the part that remembered that she was naked.  
She pulled up the blanket over her chest with one hand, the other still holding the coffee. She stared wide eyed at Odin, who stared back with the same  
expression, then the door. Niles started to speak again, while hearing a jingly sound from the lock.

"55...54...53..." He was counting down.

Odin downed the rest of his coffee in one go before zooming around the room putting a mage outfit he keeps in her room on, "10...9...8...", with a few seconds  
he had left, he gave Corrin a kiss on the cheek, before rushing to the door, opening and closing it in a flash and all but kicking Niles out of the way.  
While the voice was faint, she heard Niles say; "My, Lady Corrin does good work.~"  
In Odin's rush to get dressed, he carried his cape out, so Niles saw his neck. The archer is gonna have a field day with this. While they feel cursed with Niles  
knowing almost everything in their sex life, they can at least count on his secrecy and connections when they want to 'experiment' in the bedroom. They  
were thankful in Niles' pride in said secrecy that the whole army doesn't know about their activities. 

Putting the mug on the nightstand, she stretched with a long yawn before standing up. First step was finding some panties. First ones she came across was a pair  
of boy shorts, she then started to look for a second articular of clothing, which happened to be trousers, she shrugged before putting them on, not bothering to button them.  
Not bothering to find a shirt immediately, she wanted to finish her coffee before it got cold. 

She enjoyed the calmness of the room, walking over to her desk where her schedule and note where, and rested her hip against the table. She wanted to finish  
her coffee and wake up before doing anything else.  
The coffee made her feel warm, despite not having a shirt on, Odin made the best coffee. With the thought of Odin on her mind, her plans for today faded in too.  
Turning towards her wall, she tried to find the list she made. Quickly taking it off the wall, she downed the last of her coffee before placing the mug in the sink,  
which Odin did to do in his mad dash. She read over the list as she picked up the few clothes that were still on the floor, placing them on her bed for Jakob,  
who will be coming by the clean the place. On the list reads; a razor, shaving soap, a basin of water, towels... Easy stuff to get. 

Pocketing the list she walking back to her dresser, she puts on a white bra with a white long sleeved shirt. She buttoned up the trousers, tucked the shirt in,  
brushed her hair, and was out the door to find Xander.

\--------

Odin was just about to punch Niles. He caught a full view of his neck and all the recent marks from last night. He wears them proudly under his cape, but  
Niles is making this difficult. They past Laslow and Selena on they way, to which he flips off, and them returning it.

Lord Leo looked like he was getting impatient, even from their distance. Odin and Niles speed up their walk a bit faster, both not in the mood for a scolding,  
but are likely gonna receive one none the less.

"About time, I was about to head over myself." 

"A good thing you sent me over, milord, we likely would have been standing here all day." Niles was pushing all the buttons today it seems.

"Lord Leo! In my humble defense, I was just about to leave until he-"

"We are not doing this, this early in the morning." Leo pinched the bridge of his nose. "Anyway, I know the two of you just returned from a long mission,  
but I have another. If everything goes well, you'll return late tonight." 

Once they received their instructions, and a promise for a day off tomorrow, they have departed for the day.

\--------

Odin slammed his door open, finally returning late into the night like Leo had said. He just wanted Corrin, but he was too tired to do anything about.  
Without even taking his clothes off, he was out like a light as soon as he crashed into his bed.

\--------

Corrin had spend the whole day getting everything ready for Odin. She interviewed Xander on what she needed, and how to do it. She asks if he does it himself,  
or if one of his retainers does it for him. His answer, he mostly does it himself, but their are occasions when Xander had less then an hour of sleep, and  
either Peri or Laslow insist on doing it for him. He explained how it'd almost a trust excersis for them.

Once they finished, she hugged her older brother before departing to gather her materials.

Trust.

It was an off handed comment in their conversation, but the more she thought about it, the more significant it became.  
He trusted her. This was another show of his trust in her.  
After a few into their dating, Corrin realized they hit a bit of a bump. She would tell Odin about her time in the fortress, her insecurities, her worries,  
the pressures of leadership that has been placed upon her. He would sit and listen to every one of them, offer comfort and encouragement when need be,  
and she was grateful for his words that can bring a smile to her face, even when her eyes are full of tears.  
So, why was he still being so distant? Another worry came that he didn't trust her. Not wanting to put that worry aside only to grow, she went to talk to Odin  
about.  
What she was not expecting was the world changing confession that came from it.  
She learned more about what they were fighting, about her parents and about him. He explained why he's here, he explained where she came from.  
She learned about where he was from, his family and friends, about him.  
They grew much closer after that. She called him by his real name, he lets his bravado fall completely around her. She found friends in Selena and Laslow.  
She started calling him 'My Prince'. She loved the stories he would tell about his home and his adventures there. 

She was so caught up in her thoughts that she almost walked straight into the base of her tree house. Catching herself last minute, she focused at the task at hand.  
Climbing up the stairs to prepare for the morning.

\--------

Odin woke up to the sun in his eyes. It took him about a minute before he realized he was still in his mage outfit. Stripping down, he had a quick wash before  
dressing in a similar attire to yesterdays, and was off to the tree house.

\--------

Corrin had the last of her set up ready. She set a small station in the basin area, dragging a chair in front of the basin, and placing a small table beside it  
to put the equipment on. Her hands in fists and on her hips, she nodded at her work. All she had to do know was wait for him.

As she waited, she examined the straight razor in her hand. She flipped it open to admire the lovely engravings on the blade, when she was starting to notice the  
sharpness of the blade, dagger sharp. She was gonna put this against Odin's throat. Thoughts rapidly entered her mind; what if she angels the blade the wrong way,  
what if she dropped it and it cut him, or the worst, what if her hand slipped? What is a muscle spasm happened what she was doing his neck? What if her hand wasn't  
steady enough?

Before she went into a full panic, a knock was at the door before it opened. She put the razor down on the table before speed walking to get to the door.  
Odin was just closing it before Corrin pulled him into a kiss. He ducked down a bit after the kiss to nuzzle her neck, and with the scruff, she yelled with  
laughter before retaliating by attacking his sides, causing him to squeak.

"Seeing first thing in the morning is always a pleasure, Owain." saying his real name almost always gave him shivers, and shivers lead to...other things. But,  
that's not what, at lest, the morning is about. 

She lead him to her little set up, to which he smiled at. She pulled and pushed him gently into the chair, wrapping a long towel around his neck.

"My, you really went all out." Owain pointed out in amusement, impressed with her effort in the set.

"Of course, only the best for you, my prince." This got him blushing. 

She got the soap activated before smearing it all over his cheeks, throat, chin and on accident, his mouth.

"Oops." she giggled. 

He opened his mouth a tiny bit before blowing hard, sending foam everywhere, some landing on Corrin's cheek. She wiped it off before putting it on his nose.  
Putting the foam aside she picked up the razor again. All her thoughts from earlier came back at once, her hand started shaking which only caused her to shake more.  
Her breathing wasn't hyperventilating bad, but it quickened and was shallow. Owain immediately notices the tell-tale signs, and calmly grabbed her wrist, easing the  
razor out and setting it down. He held both her hands before waiting for her to speak. 

"W-what if...what if I hurt you?" she asked in a whisper. "It'll...It'll be right on your neck, a-and what if it slips?! I don't know healing magic and what if  
I can't get you to a healer in time w-wa-what if...what if..." she was wide eyed and panicking now.  
Owain was shushing her, rubbing small circles on the back on her hands with his thumbs, waiting for her to calm down enough to listen. Stopping her immediately  
would do more harm then good.

"Shhhh, shhh, Corrin, take a deep breath."

With a shaky breath, she breathed in, then out.

"That's it...in...and out...One more. In...and out..." This helped her calm down. Her breathing was returning to normal. Owain smiled softly at her.

"Now. You can do this. I know you won't hurt me," he rubbed her hands a few times, "My dear, why don't we take a moment to calm down. I know you'll do a great  
job, but you can't do it like this."

"I know," Corrin gave short nods, tears falling, "I know..."

It was quiet, aside from Corrin slightly shaky breaths. Corrin was rocking back and forth, Owain going with her, he rubbed her hands and her arms, up to her shoulders  
before going down again.

With some deep breaths, Corrin gave more stronger nods.

"Okay...okay, I think I'm okay know..." Corrin dabbed her face with the ends of one of the towels, "Sorry...with was a silly thing to freight over..." Corrin looked  
to the side, feeling silly.

"Hey, hey," Owains moved his hands to her shoulders to get her to look at him, she did, "It's okay, I trust you. I trusted you with who I am, I know I can trust  
you with this." He smiled, "I know you'll do a good job." 

After more patient silence, she started to giggle. 

"I'm sorry," a smile on her face, "I just, all of this...with the foam still on your face," she brought a hand to her mouth to try and hid her laugh. Owain looked down  
as if he could see his face. He grinned.

"A good look on me? How about a kiss then?" He moved closer to her. She squeaked while laughing and leaned back.

"No? Well then maybe a peck on the cheek?" He moved closer still.

"No! No," she was giggling, "Sit back down!" Her shoulders were shaking.

"Good?" he asked.

"Good." she assured.

He leaned back in the chair, getting comfortable. She grabbed the razor again, and after a calming breath, flipped it open. She tried not to think about her worries  
as she focused on the technique that Xander showed her.  
She placed a finger in his cheek bone and gently pushed up, stretching the skin a bit. She moved the razor over his cheek, she focused on getting every hair. Satisfied,  
and more confident, she rinsed the razor in a separate bowl before going again. 

She was doing well, but his chin was a little trickier. She tried to glide the razor as smooth as possible, but, she noticed she niked him.  
She straightened and froze. She cut him, there was blood, he was bleeding.  
Owain looked at her to wonder why she stopped, before seeing her wide eyes and a bit of blood on the razor mixed with foam; oh.

"Hey, hey. It's fine, it happens to me when I do it sometimes."

She barely seemed to hear it before saying; "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I have some cream with me!" She grabbed the tin of said cream and tried to open it.

"Corrin, Corrin it's okay. Hand me the towel, I'll show you what to do." she handed him one of the smaller towels, a face cloth, perfect.

He dipped a corner in the clean bowl of water before pressing it against the nik. 

"Just have to stop the bleeding before putting the cream on." when satisfied, he nodded to her, "Okay."

She quickly and gently dabbed the cream on, being as careful as she can.

"Do you still wanna do this?" Owain asked, if this was causing her this much stress, they should stop.

"No...no, I still want to do this." determination on her face again.

"Then let us carry on!" he boisterous, being as encouraging as he can.

She carried on. The light from the morning sun filled the room, adding a soft orange and pink glow to everything.  
She worked in silence, beside the sound of slow, relaxed breathing.  
With her this close to Owain, her eyes started to wander around his face. She noticed a few things she would never she from a normal distance; the faint freckles  
on his cheek bones and nose, spots of grey in his green eyes, how his hair got a dark undertone and curls a bit. She went back to his jaw; he had a nice jaw line.  
As she traced her finger along it, Owain started to giggle. She gave a chuckle under a breath as she got back to work.

Owain liked being this close, he started to see small details he have paid attention to otherwise; like the curl in her bangs, tiny flecks of brown in her red eyes,  
the softness of her face. All with the light that seemed to form a halo around her.

This had continued on until she got the last bit of soap off. Looking around his face, she deemed herself done.

Once he was cleaned up, he examined his face in the mirror, Corrin waiting for his analysis.

"Perfect! I couldn't have done it better myself!"

She grinned at his outburst. Happy he was pleased with it. 

"So good, you will have be the only one who gives me a shave!" 

"Not everyday," she sighed tiredly, "I'd love to do it, but not at the cost of a panic everyday."

He chuckled, "Merely a joke, my love!"

"You know, I still think you should try to grow out a beard sometime,"

"Maybe in the future," he answered, looking in the mirror; trying to imagine it. "You know, I do have the day off. Any idea on how to spend it?"

"With me," was the immediate answer.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are truly appreciated


End file.
